IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 2
Ghostbusters Get Real 2 is the second of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Ghostbusters with The Real Ghostbusters. Plot THEY'RE ALL REAL NOW! While the boys in gray meet the boys in brown, blue, green and tan, Proteus hunts through the multiverse for his quarry... and finds something Extreme. (Was that too subtle a hint?) Get Real #2 July solicit Previews World 4/22/15 Cast Part Two They're All Real Now! Icon Ghost Ghash Garrett Miller/Animated Eduardo Rivera/Animated Roland Jackson/Animated Kylie Griffin/Animated Proteus Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore/Animated Slimer Egon Spengler Peter Venkman/Animated Ray Stantz/Animated Peter Venkman Fairy Poltergeist Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler/Animated Cerberus Manifestation Alan Crendall Bridget Gibbons Samuel Hazer Gabriel Sitter Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q Equipment Part Two They're All Real Now! Ecto-1/Animated Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated P.K.E. Meter/Animated Proton Cannister Proton Pistol/Animated Trap/Animated Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ron's Proton Pack Aura Video-Analyzer Camcorder Bestiary Proton Pack Particle Thrower Electrical Gloves/Animated Walkman Items Part Two They're All Real Now! Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Hohman's Black Low-Rise Summoner Bell Gozerian Alphabet Locations Part Two They're All Real Now! Bronx Zoo/Animated Firehouse Bronx Zoo Erie Development On March 18, 2015, Erik Burnham hinted the artist who did the variant cover for Issue #2 has a first name that starts with an "E" and Peter would appear on the cover. erikburnham Tweet #1 3/18/15 erikburnham Tweet #2 3/18/15 On March 31, 2015, a tease of the variant cover was revealed as part of advertising for July, a month of covers inspired by Entertainment Comic's Vault of Horror. IDW Facebook 3/31/15 On April 5, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed the variant cover was by Evan Shaner. erikburnham Tweet #1 4/5/15 erikburnham Tweet #2 4/5/15 On April 6, 2015, Erik Burnham previewed Evan Shaner's cover. erikburnham Tweet 4/6/15 On April 7, 2015, Erik Burnham teased Issue #2 "gets pretty extreme." erikburnham Tweet 4/7/15 On April 8, 2015, Erik Burnham made it a goal to finish Issue #2's script and plotted a double page spread. erikburnham Tweet 4/8/15 From an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham confirmed the variant cover was actually based on an issue of Vault of Horror, Issue #25 from the 1950s series. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 48:22-49:44 mark 4/8/15 On April 13, 2015, Erik Burnham reported the first draft of script for Issue #2 was sent to Tom Waltz. erikburnham Tweet 4/13/15 Burnhamania "General Updates and Appearance Round-Up!" 4/14/15 On May 16, 2015, Dan Schoening posted some thumbnails from Issue #2. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/16/15 On May 27, 2015, Dan Schoening confirmed he is currently penciling Issue #2. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/27/15 On May 31, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of the Ghostbusters from the Stylized Versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/31/15 On June 24, 2015, Erik Burnham posted an uncolored teaser of Garrett Miller. erikburnham Tumblr Get Real 2 Sneak Peek 6/24/15 Dan Schoening posted a WIP of the Ghostbusters from the Ghostbusters Sega Genesis game. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/24/15 On June 25, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Kylie Griffin. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/25/15 On July 1, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Ray Stantz while wishing Dan Aykroyd a happy birthday. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/1/15 On July 24, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a sneak peek at the Extreme Ghostbusters. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/24/15 On July 26, 2015, a cover, credits and five page preview was posted. Get Real #2 Preview via Comic Book Resources 7/26/15 On August 3, 2015, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed he initially had a list of different Ghostbusters dimensions to appear such as one with all women as Ghostbusters (no relation to the Paul Feig directed movie), one with a white Winston and black Peter, Ray and Egon, and one with Steampunk Ghostbusters. Dan Schoening got too busy to design them and decided to use pre-existing designs. War Rocket Ajax Episode 265 47:50-49:48 mark 8/3/15 On October 12, 2015, in an interview recorded during the Cherry Bomb Toy Show on October 4th in Victoria B.C., Dan Schoening revealed some other universe either not allowed or there was no room for included LEGO versions, female versions of the guys, a team that was ghosts (not the Peoplebusters), a team with just Janine Melnitz and Louis Tully, and a team led by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz with some females. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:18:00-1:19:19 For the Get Real trade paperback, some of the parallel dimensions were changed to show other continuities. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:19:32-1:19:46 Trivia *The Diamond order code is MAY150365. *Regular Cover **The Ray Stantz of both universes are featured along with Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters. **Ray from The Real Ghostbusters has a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows ***This bag is the type seen in The Real Ghostbusters episodes "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" and "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" **Ray is holding a jar of Psychomagnotheric Slime from Ghostbusters II *Subscription Cover **The cover is inspired by EC's Vault of Horror #25 (1952) by Johnny Craig **Appearing under 'Vengeful Gods!' is Proteus **Appearing under 'Underpaid Staff!' is Janine Melnitz **Appearing under 'Hapless Bystanders' is Louis Tully **The two Egons, two Peters, and Slimer appear around the table *Page 1 **The Icon Ghost alludes to the Limbo seen at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Icon Ghost mentions how Proteus' spell was interfered with last issue. **Icon Ghost once again ends with its famous "We now return to The Real Ghostbusters" line *Page 2 **The animated version of the Bronx Zoo appeared in episodes of The Real Ghostbusters, "The Scaring of the Green" and "It's a Jungle Out There" **The design of the Ecto-1 is the first hint the story opens in the Extreme Ghostbusters era **The gorilla is based on the character Tracy from the Filmation's Ghostbusters animated series. **Tracy's hat and communicator are on the left panel of the information board. **The panel mentions the Congo Gorilla Forest. This is the southwestern part of the zoo. ***Incidentally, the "Congo" movie featured Ernie Hudson in the cast. **Ghash first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Slimer, Come Home" **Ghash's design is based on its appearance in the Extreme Ghostbusters' title sequence. *Page 7 **Kylie finishes Kylie's sentence. **The Extreme Ghostbusters' battle against Ghash, a poltergeist, in the Bronx Zoo, parallels the bust going on in the IDW universe. **Janine drinks from a Wally World mug, the theme park from the Vacation series of movies. **On the chalkboard: ***Above Kylie's head is a reference to the Ivan Reitman film, "Cannibal Girls," featuring Eugene Levy and Andrea Martin. ****The movie was referenced in Ghostbusters II, during the second montage, at the movie theater. ***Left of Kylie is a drawing depicting the Ghostbusters II Game Boy video game. **Slimer is holding the meal stolen by his counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" **On the shelf behind Egon is The Real Ghostbusters: The Game from Triotoys **Right of the Triotoys game are the European VHS tapes of The Real Ghostbusters. The front of Volume 6, featuring "Sea Fright" and "Adventures in Slime and Space", can be seen. **Kylie corrects Ray's math. Ray's issues with math were first noted back in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1, the first Ghostbusters comic written by Erik Burnham. **On the chalkboard: ***On the far left is a reference to a 9'o clock appointment at Weaver Hall, Columbia University's Psychology department, seen in the first movie. ***Under the Weaver Hall reference, is a nod to the Sedgewick Hotel: the 'No Smoking' lettering from the elevator in the first movie. **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, alludes to an encounter with Vampires. The team encountered them in the episode "No One Comes to Lupusville" *Page 8 **Panel 1, on the screen behind Egon from the Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap cell phone game **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions Werewolves - also encountered in "No One Comes to Lupusville." **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions trips into the Containment Unit. ***In terms of the animated canon, the only instance in terms of before the events of "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster," was when Egon did so in the episode "X-Mas Marks the Spot" ***The irony of the mention is that during "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster," when this mini-series takes place, Slimer goes into the Containment Unit to spy on the ghosts recently captured to figure what happened to the Ghostbusters. **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions Cathulhu from the episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **Left of Egon on the shelf is a Hardees Ghostbusters II lunchbox. **In panel 2, the computer screen behind Egon is changed to another grab from the Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap cell phone game **In panel 2, on Aura Video-Analyzer monitor is the city map from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, DS version **On the brown tack board is ***On the upper right, the billboard image for the Ghostbusters Spooktacular at Universal Studios ***Covered by the above, a reference to the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. ***On the left, the ad from Universal Studio's show, "I had a Paranormal Experience at Universal Studios Florida" ***On the bottom right corner of the Universal ad is a Ray's Occult Books business card. *Page 9 **Peter, from the Real Ghostbusters, cracks a joke about New Jersey -- a common trope on the animated series. **Kylie is holding a copy of the Bestiary from Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx" *Page 10 **Peter mentions Babar, a talking elephant from a classic children's book series **In panel 3, right of Peter, is a panel referencing the Wildlife Conservation Society, the group who manages the Bronx Zoo. **In panel 5, the Heins & LaFarge Zoo Center lettering at the front of the Zoo Center is cut off on the right side. **In panel 6, the animals are based on Possessed Animals from The Real Ghostbusters episode "It's a Jungle Out There" appear, including the dog Sydney. **The Poltergeist is visually based on the Makoveris Lotsabucks from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine, You've Changed" *Page 12 **Peter references the movie "The Thing" **The trance state Ray goes through appears to be inspired by similar effects seen in The Real Ghostbusters episodes like "Janine's Genie" and "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" *Page 14 **Once again, the Eerie from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" appears **The hound created by Proteus appears to be visually inspired by the Greek mythological creature Cerberus who guards the gates of Hell *Page 15 **In the upper left side is the junior team of Alan Crendall, Bridget Gibbons, Samuel Hazer, and Gabriel Sitter from the video game, Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **Below the Sanctum of Slime team are Egon, Ray, and Peter from the Ghostbusters Pachinko game by Fujimarukun Co. **On the right side, at the top, is Venkman, Stantz and Ramsey - the team from Dan Aykroyd's original Ghost Smashers ideal cast. ***They are visually inspired by Michael Keaton, Eddie Murphy, and John Belushi. Murphy was originally an idea for Ramsey, Belushi for Venkman and Keaton was rumored for Venkman. **Under the Ghost Smashers are the Ghostbusters, Peter, Ray, and Egon, from the Ghostbusters Sega Genesis video game **Under the Sega game characters are the Ghostbusters and Slimer from the New Ghostbusters 2 video game for Japan's Nintendo (NES) console. **On the bottom of the page, to the left, are the Ghostbusters as seen in original pilot episode of The Real Ghostbusters **On the bottom of the page, to the right, are Winston, Egon, Ray, Peter from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions *Page 16 **At the top of the page is a team from the Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling episode "Ghost Wrestlers" starring Captain Lou Albano, Wendi Richter, Hulk Hogan. **Below Hulk Hogan's team are Jake, Tracy, and Eddie from Filmation's Ghostbusters animated series. **Below the Filmation team are Peter, Winston, Ray, and Egon from Tokyo ESP: Scene 03 Penguin and Girl ***A version of Winston was made up for this issue **On the right side are the Peoplebusters from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **In the bottom right corner are the Ghostbusters from Slimer! **The skulls that line the pathways are the skulls of Captain Jack Higgins and his crew from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sea Fright" ***Captain Jack's skull is in the upper left corner *Page 17 **The soda Peter drinks is B.B.B.B. from the beginning of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sea Fright" **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, alludes to how Slimer eats everything **In panel 3, behind Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, are: ***A Ecto-Cooler can ***The Real Ghostbusters Gift Set View-Master **Still in the tank is the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. ***The woman in the pin-up is based on LunaxMars from The Ghostbusters of New Hampshire fan franchise. She did a picnic photo with Capitol Bombshell - Boudoir & Pinup Photography. LunaxMars Facebook post 8/7/15 Ghostbusters of New Hampshire Facebook post 8/7/15 **Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions Slimer. **In panel 3, Ray, from The Real Ghostbusters, is miscolored with Peter's jumpsuit colors. This is a nod to occasional coloring mistakes that happened throughout the animated series. **On the floor, right of Ray is Hohman's Black Low-Rise as it appears in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **In panel 3, the box left of Ray, from The Real Ghostbusters, is the Toastmaster Toaster Model B700 from McGraw-Edison - a nod to the Animated Toaster in Ghostbusters II **In panel 4, Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, mentions the Containment Unit **The dialogue about occasional transference of P.K.E. from the RGB dimension was in part a tongue in cheek explanation for Dan Schoening's easter eggs in the comics. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 7 answer 12/14/15 *Page 18 **In panel 1, above the bed there is a frame of Jim Venkman's photograph in the newspaper Janine brings to the guys in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **In panel 1, under Jim's frame is the rose bowling ball used by Bill Murray's character Ernie "Big Ern" McCracken in the movie "Kingpin" (1996) **In panel 1, the Days Without Incident and Employee of the Month boards from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appear **Of the eight months visible on the Employee of the Month board, Peter won them all. ***In February, Peter dialing his phone in Volume 2 Issue #7 page 3 panel 5 ***In March, Peter entering the diner in Volume 1 Issue #9 page 29, panel 3 ***In April, Peter on the back cover of the Volume 2 trade paperback ***In June, Peter talking to Janine on intercom in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 page 2 panel 1. ***In July, Peter being comforted by Ray in Volume 2 Issue #11 page 20 panel 2 ***In August, Peter leaning on pool table in Volume 1 Issue #1 page 7 panel 3 ***In November, Peter talking to Melanie in cafe in Volume 1 Issue #10 page 19 panel 3 ***In December, Peter talking to Hungry Manitou in Volume 1 Issue #7 page 12 panel 3 **In panel 3, now visible on the chalkboard are: ***In the upper right, partially blocked by Egon's head is Stephen Dane's detailed final sketch of Ecto-1 from the first movie. ***Above the schematic is "Spooktacular" and "June 7/90-Nov 9/96." This a reference to the 6 year run of the Ghostbusters Spooktacular attraction at Universal Studios from June 7, 1990 to November 9, 1996 ***In the lower right, under Egon's, from The Real Ghostbusters, chin is a chalk drawing of the Trap from The Real Ghostbusters. **In panel 4, the Summoner Bell from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appears on the counter behind Winston, from The Real Ghostbusters. ***The bell is left of the maroon colored Andres brand microwave also from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions . ***On the second floor kitchen counter next to the microwave is the location the bell appears at in the Firehouse after you collect it in the game. *Page 19 **In panel 2, the Walkman from Ghostbusters II is on the table left of Ray, from The Real Ghostbusters. **Ray mentions being possessed by gods. At the end of Volume 2 of the ongoing series, he was possessed by Gozer and Tiamat. **In panel 5, on the chalkboard are ***Written down is 'Christmas Boutique Item' -- a nod to the animated toaster in Ghostbusters II ***In the lower left corner are Gozerian letters, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, in alphabetic order. The M, N, and O are the first row and the X, Y, Z on the second row. **In panel 5, on the screen in front of the chalkboard is a grab of the introduction scene from The Real Ghostbusters Data East game that features the Ghostbusters entering the Firehouse from Ecto-1. **In panel 5, on the right side, on the black monitor is the hologram No Ghost logo from the Ghostbusters Cereal Hologram Series. *Page 20 **On panel 1, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the Days without Incident sign. *Page 21 **Now visible on the brown tack board seen in panel 2 are: ***On the left, the small purple sticker is the Hardees Ghostbusters II promotional "Goo E Ghost, Purple Ghost" sticker. **On the left is the grab of an episode of "Top Cats" seen in Ghostbusters II framed on an office wall when Peter talks to Norman in Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, the Peters' argument about payment for the flow of ghosts from Get Real Issue #2 is brought up. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, the 68-R capture was the Fairy Poltergeist in Get Real Issue #2. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 References Gallery GhostbustersGetRealIssue2SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover in Solicit GhostbustersGetRealIssueTwoSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue2CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents